


Playing Tabby Slimes [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Fan Flashworks [3]
Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Two Tabby Slimes playing with a ball of yarn in the Dry Reef.
Series: Fan Flashworks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123364
Kudos: 7
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Playing Tabby Slimes [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Fan Flashwork](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/) challenge [ “Yarn" (as part of Amnesty)](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2281743.html)
> 
> Tabby Slimes are so cute ;_; All the slimes in the games are so cute.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
